Il Combattente
by GinnyJeanWeasley
Summary: Feliciano Vargas, 37521/ 62, trainee. New status: Feliciano Vargas, 37521/ 62, prisoner of war. Ship, Gerita (Germany x Italy). Human AU. War AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, sorry I haven't been updating my other stories, I was just really excited to get to this one (Which I writing in a format I don't like :P) **

* * *

_Summary: Feliciano Vargas, 37521/ 62, trainee. New status: Feliciano Vargas, 37521/ 62, prisoner of war. Ship, Gerita (Germany x Italy). Human AU. War AU._

* * *

I happily skipped back to my little cottage on the Italian hillside that I shared with my brother, Lovino, and nonno (grandpa in Italian). I had just gotten the mail, as nonno had asked me to do previously in the day.

It was a brisk winters day. The chilly wind slashed across my face like ice cold knifes, but somehow it felt warm and comforting on my pale skin. The sky was a frozen light blue that came around so rarely, but when it did, it made my heart flutter. I opened the small cottage door, took one last glimpse outside, and put the fresh smelling mail on the table. I started to sort through the mail to see if I had any letters, though I normally never got mail. I frozen when I saw a small, but very official looking letter with my name on it. I opened it.

_Feliciano Vargas,_

_We are afraid to say that you have been drafted into the Italian Army forces due to lack of soldiers. You will be expected at our base tomorrow at noon. Directions to the base are concealed inside of the envelope. Fail to comply these instructions will be considered treason, and you will be killed._

_~Captain Lukas Summers_

My hands wouldn't stop shaking as I looked down at the letter held tightly in my grasp. Was I really going to leave my family? Would they really kill me if I didn't?

I looked to see if Lovino had gotten a letter too. No, just me. I didn't want Lovino and nonno to come home from the market. I didn't want them finding out that I could be leavening them forever. Too late.

The cottage door flung open and Lovino and nonno came in with their arms full. "Hi, Feli! I see you've brought the mail!" nonno said joyfully, as he placed down the food, "Did you get anything?"

I swallowed the bile in my mouth as I thought of the letter, and nodded, "Yes I got a letter."

"What did it say?"

My eyes filled with tears as I ran forward to hug him. I always showed my emotions to the world. Why did they think it was a good idea to put _me_ in the army? At least in nonno's arms, he could scare away the world and bring back the happiness. I sniffed, "Nonno... I've been drafted into the Italian Army." I could tell by the look on his face that he was not expecting that.

Lovino's head whipped around, "WHAT?!" he looked really worried, which was strange for Lovino, "You can't join the war! I-I-I don't know what I would do without you..." Lovino's eyes were brimming with sparkling tears.

"I have to, Lovi. If I don't, it's considered treason," I said from the warmth and safety of nonno's arms.

Lovino stood in disbelief as I looked at him. He shook away his tears as he ran up the stairs and locked our bedroom door. "I'm going to get him," I said quietly going to our room. I heard shuddered sobs as I opened the door.

Lovino was lying on our bed. His hair was tousled around his tear stained face. The blankets were roughly tossed about his body. His expression said it all, he was more than upset, he was devastated. I ran forward and threw my arms around him.

"But I don't want to go," I said softly into his ear.

Lovino sniffed and hugged me back. "I can't imagine life without your happy smile lighting up my life. I can't imagine life without you, Feli. Remember this before you leave. You are my little brother that I love with all of my heart, if I could trade positions with you, I would in a heartbeat. Ti amo, Feli."

I smiled gently at Lovino. He needed it. He really cared about me. Who knows, I might not come back. I may never see him or nonno again. My heart was thudding hard against my chest as my my eyes filled with tears as the possibility of never coming back home rolled through my mind. Never again come back to the rolling hills of Italy. Never seeing the bright sun rise in the frozen blue sky with my family again. Never seeing the beautiful light hitting our small cottage in the brisk cold morning again. Never lying in the slightly dewed grass watching the sunset again.

Silent tears rolled down my pale face as I realized all of the things that I would miss so much. All of the things that could happen to me; I could be injured, I could be prisoner of war, I could be a lost soldier, I could be killed...

Lovino tightened his hug. This, very well, could have been one of my last hugs from my dear brother. I couldn't stand that.

.~*~.

The next morning at noon I said my last goodbyes to Lovino and nonno. "Ciao guys. I really will miss you both," I said, my eyes filling up with more tears to shed. Lovino was already flat out sobbing, which was a very strange sight, and even nonno was starting to cry. I kissed both of them on the cheek before leavening both of them forever, and starting my new hard life on the long road ahead. Why was I the cursed one? Why could nothing ever go right for me? I will never know.

As I entered the base, someone shouted at me, "Name, age, height, and force!"

"Uh... Feliciano Vargas, age twenty, height 172 centimeters, and army, sir," I stuttered.

"Good," the man said coming up to me, "My name is Captain Lukas Summers. Feliciano, will you please follow me on a tour of the base."

We toured around the base. Luckily, it was small, I already had bad memory. Captain Summers led me to my sleeping courtiers. The entire room smelt of sweat and had a glum feel to it. I was bunked with a man named Kiku Honda. He was a transfer from Japan. Kiku was quite short. He had stern black hair and dark brown eyes. The poor man had a passion for animation and anime, but sadly he was drafted into the Japanese military, then got transferred here. I slept horribly that night in fear of what will happen the next morning.

.~*~.

"Alright boys, listen up! If you get captured by an enemy solider, this is the only thing you need to tell them; name, serial number, and rank. Your serial number is on tags, and all of you have the same rank: trainee," Captain Summers said. It was six in the morning, and the sun was just starting to cut through the night sky like a knife.

I looked at my dog tag. The number 37521/ 62 was inscribed on the cool metal. I squinted into the dark night sky, and saw at least twenty German planes. We were fighting the Germans.

"Captain Summers!" I shouted, "Look up! German planes are coming!"

Captain Summers froze for a minute before shouting, "Everyone to the tanks!"

Alarms started going off in every direction. Everyone was hurrying to positions. Before I could get to position, there was a splurge of pain in my left leg. I looked down, more to the side considering I fell over, and saw red blood seeping through my pants.

I couldn't move. Someone roughly picked me up, and threw me in a tank. This tank didn't look like an Italian tank. Then it hit me, I was a prisoner of war.


	2. Chapter 2

I blacked out. I had no idea how long I was gone for. The first second I could, I opened my eyes quickly. Everything was spinning. My head and vision wouldn't go clear. I felt like I was going to throw up. When my vision finally cleared up, I wanted to scream. A tall man with long white blond hair stood over me, glaring at me like I was vermin with his cold blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked harshly, his voice rather cold and filled with envy.

"Feliciano Vargas, 37521/ 62, trainee," I said, my voice shaking dangerously.

"Well, _Feliciano Vargas_, you should feel rather scared about now, because I'm the one watching-," the man said, his voice dripping with harsh venom before he was interrupted.

"Opa?" the man that interrupted him asked him quietly. He had slicked back blond hair that practically glowed golden. He also had a lot of tough muscle in his arms and legs. His eyes... His eyes were the frozen blue colour of Italy's sky that I loved so much. I couldn't stop looking at him. I was so engrossed, I hardly realized what was going on until I was shoved at him.

He caught me around the waist, and pulled me up. A light blush dusted my cheeks as he looked down at me. "Come on, Feliciano. I'm going to be watching you now," he said soothingly. His voice was so comforting and warm. I smiled a bit and followed him outside, and to a flower patch.

It was warm for a winters day in Germany_. _I was comforted in his arms as he sat me down. "Sorry about my grandpa. He's started to hate people like you..." the strange man asked.

"That was your grandpa? I guess he looks like you... Why does he hate people like me? What is that even supposed to mean?" I asked, truly confused.

"Yes, he was my grandpa. It means people from Italy. He hates people like you because..." he trailed off for a bit, "Because some Italian troops killed his wife..."

I gasped, "That's horrible! Why would someone do something like that?!"

"You are strange... Most people in the war aren't that considerate... My name is Ludwig, what about you?" he asked holding out his hand.

"My name is Feliciano! I'm very pleased to meet you, Ludwig!" I said shaking his hand.

"You know, you kind of remind me of my brothers old girlfriend... or boyfriend... I really don't know, it was a girl that thought she was a guy. He's gay, you see. Now he's dating a Canadian named Matthew Williams. She, or he, was always happy, but could be very intimidating if she, or he, wanted to. Her, or his, name was Eli. Or, at least, that's what my brother called her, or him," Ludwig said.

"You can call Eli a she, I will understand what you mean!" I said cheerfully, "Thanks for talking to me, Ludwig! I don't know many people that would talk to the 'enemy'! We aren't enemies any more, though, right? We're friends, right?"

Ludwig chuckled, "Yes, I guess... strange... Okay, time for bed, Feliciano. Follow me to the prisoners sleeping corners..."

.~*~.

I woke up early the next morning and thought about Ludwig. The way he just sat there awkwardly while I carried on the conversation, but when he did talk, he was so diligent and bold. I wondered if he was up thinking about me too... Probably not. I was not making him feel like this. He probably already was dating someone, and even if he did like me, his grandpa would never approve of us getting together. Nonno and Lovino probably wouldn't either. I inwardly sighed. I couldn't wait to see him again.

Within the next hour, they got the prisoners up to eat breakfast. I saw Ludwig from the corner of my eye, and smiled a bit.

"What are you smiling about?" an Australian named Jack, also prisoner, asked, "Since if it's to see your family again, forget it. You've been captured, dingus."

I sighed, "I'm just thinking of home..." which was partially true, because I was thinking of Ludwig's eyes.

Jack sighs as well, "You're a believer, and I wish I was. Best to you mate."

I smiled a bit again. Ludwig came over to our table and said, "Feliciano, I've been instructed to watch you again. Come on. If you haven't finished eating, take it with you."

I collected my leftover food, waved bye to Jack and the other prisoners, and followed Ludwig outside to the same flower patch.

"So, Feliciano, tell me about your life back in Italy. I want to hear everything."

A soft heat grew between Ludwig and I as I spoke, "Well, I've got a brother named Lovino who is normally bad tempered, and very over protective, but he is nice for company, and is always there when I need someone. I'm also living with my grandpa. He is really strong and nice to me, but most of the time he hardly realizes Lovino is there, but I can tell he really cares, even if Lovino can't see it. I'm living with my grandpa, because my mom died in childbirth. You see, Lovino and I are twins, and she was very sick and weak. After we were born, we were left in my dad's care, but he couldn't take care of us, so he gave us to my grandpa. A week later he was found dead in a lake. Everyone thought he committed suicide, but it was never tested. Italy is a really nice place. It's normally sunny and warm, but when it does storm, it's really bad and last for a very long time in in bursts throughout time!"

By the time I finished, Ludwig was stunned that I managed to say that in one breath. I laughed a bit at the look of confusion on his face, and he smiled a bit. It wasn't much, but it still made my heart swell and skip a mile a minute. This was the first time he smiled around me. He didn't look like the smiling type, that's why it made me so happy. I could make him smile.

"Ludwig? Can you tell me about your life here in Germany before the war?"

He nodded, "Yes. So I have lots of brothers, but I only really met two. Roderick and Gilbert. Roderick is a musician. He loves the piano and music in general. He has ended up marrying Eli, so she is now my sister in law. Gilbert is an albino. He is gay, as you know, and is dating Matthew Williams, as you know. He is now in Canada with Matthew for a bit of alone time. My grandpa only came to taking care of us, because after my mom had all of us kids, my dad killed her and ran away. My grandpa was quite nice before the war, but he was very short tempered and unamused. Germany is normally cold in the winters, so this time right now is very rare and enjoyable. The summers are very warm though."

I smiled at Ludwig once he finish, "Thanks! Your family sounds really nice, well, except for your dad..."

He chucked a bit, "Feliciano, you are one interesting man..."

"Well, you will always remember me now! Won't you?"

He smiled a bit more, "Yes, Feliciano, I will.

* * *

_Opa: Grandpa in German_


	3. Chapter 3

That night all I could think about was the way that Ludwig smiled at me. I already loved his smile, even though we'd only known each other for two days and he's only smiled around me twice. Before I met Ludwig, I thought about what it would be like to truly love someone. Though I flirted with lots of girls, for some reason I couldn't see any difference between them. With Ludwig, there was a clear difference. I smiled to myself as I slowly fell asleep, avidly awaiting the next day.

Once again at breakfast, I sat with Jack. He told me all about his home and all of the dangerous animals that lived there. One thing. Remind me never _ever_ to go to Australia. Jack smiled at the look on my face, "Don't be worried, Feliciano, you aren't in Australia."

I blushed a bit. Did I really look that scared? "I know..." I replied quietly.

"Feliciano, once again I have been assigned to watch you," Ludwig said, holding out his hand for me to take.

I took his hand gingerly. It felt so strong and warm. Everything about Ludwig was perfect. He led me back outside to our little flower patch. It was a bit colder than the previous day, but nothing other than that had changed. We both sat down, and I smiled softly at Ludwig. I rested my head on his shoulder and saw blush creep onto his face. I smiled a bit brighter at this.

"Feliciano?" Ludwig asked a bit awkwardly, "Did you ever have a relationship?"

I shook my head, "Well... I've had relationships, but I never really liked them that much... What about you?"

"No, I've never had a relationship, and I probably never will... You know, Feliciano? You are the only person to ever get me to say this much about my life," Ludwig said smiling down at me again.

_'There he goes again with that smile...' _I thought. _'Does he smile like that to anyone else?'_

I didn't realize how much time had passed. I just sat there engrossed at his features. Was I being a pervert? Oh well, if I was, then I was. I just couldn't stop looking at Ludwig. When I finally came back to my senses, the wind blew hard into my side. Ice cold gusts slamming into me. I looked up at Ludwig, and became even more engrossed than before. His cheeks and nose were red from the cold wind. The sun was just setting, making his hair glow a bright gold. His hair was tousled about, which looked extremely hot. He had a small smile on his face...

I sat there for a minute before realizing that he was looking at me too. I blushed, and when I blushed, he went back to his senses and blushed too. "Come on, we should be heading back inside. It is almost to late to be out," Ludwig said, slicking back his hair and breaking my trance. I blushed a bit more and nodded.

Ludwig took hold of my arm and helped me to my feet. He was so strong... I couldn't stop thinking! Ugh! I couldn't get him out of my head! Why did he have to be so perfect?! Ludwig led me back to my bed. "Good night, Feliciano."

"Good night, Ludwig," I replied, smiling softly.

.~*~.

His features perfectly executed. He was flawless. He was marvelous. He cuffed my face in his hands, and kissed me deeply. I kissed back. Yes, yes, this is what I wanted. I wanted to be closer, closer! "Ludwig..." I moaned, " Ludwig..." slowly I started to unbutton his shirt...

Before I could finish the dream, I was jolted away by the loud banging of the wake up call. All prisoners were released from their cells into the dining hall for breakfast. I was defiantly a pervert. Dreaming that and staring at him...

Jack sat down next to me as always, "You okay, mate?" he asked.

"Yeah..." I said quietly poking at my food, "Just missing home, that's all..."

Jack sighed, "I feel you. I would do anything to be back home right now."

Slowly Jack my situation better. He cheered me up with his happy attitude, and slowly I forgot about the dream. I even laughed a bit.

Ludwig, once again, came to my table, "Feliciano, once again I have been given the pleasure of watching you, now come on and follow me."

I smiled and followed Ludwig. When did I ever smile this much? I didn't know, but I enjoyed smiling. Ludwig and Jack just seemed to make my world bright, just like Lovino and nonno used to. It hurt to think about them, but I loved them dearly. I didn't even notice when we got to our flower patch.

"Feliciano? What's wrong?" Ludwig asked.

I sniffed, "I'm just thinking of my grandpa and Lovino. I really miss them, and I desperately want to see them again."

Ludwig sighed and rubbed my back comfortingly. The day went on with us talking. I never seemed to run out of things to say. Ludwig made me forget all of my worries. Right now, I wish we could be in a situation like Matthew and Gilbert. Vacationing together for some alone time. That would be nice. I hardly noticed the time flying bye. Things were just so much more fun with Ludwig, even if he didn't do anything. When since of the world around me came back, it was becoming dark. Ludwig was smiling at me listening intensively. After I finished my short story, Ludwig took me off to bed.

"Good night, Feliciano."

"Good night, Ludwig."


	4. Chapter 4

The years went by and nothing changed. Slowly I fell more and more in love with Ludwig. About three months have passed since my first day here and the memory of Lovino and nonno still terribly hurts.

I was lying down in bed. I had gotten used to waking up before the wake up call, and just sitting there. Banging was heard about the room, and everyone got up. Slowly we all went to the dining hall.

I sat next to Jack and Kiku. Kiku had been capture a few weeks ago, and was already good friends with Ludwig and Jack. I ate my food as quickly as possible, eager to get back to Ludwig in our flower patch. I heard a bit of chuckling behind me. I turned and saw a slightly smiling Ludwig. "Come on, Feliciano."

I got up and followed him back to our flower patch. He smiled as I sat down next to him. This smile was... Different. It was the brightest, happiest smile I'd ever seen. I looked at Ludwig, and sighed, "Ludwig? Can I tell you something, and you promise not to judge me after I say it?"

Ludwig chucked, "Yes, Feliciano, you can trust me with anything."

I sighed. Here it goes, "Ludwig, I'm so in love with you. Since the minute I saw you, I new I had a crush. But, when you showed so much kindness and respect to me and all of the other prisoners, I felt something different. I felt something better. I'd never felt it before, but I wanted to keep feeling it. I loved the feeling, and I loved you. The more time I spend with you, the more I love you. I just want to be with you no matter what anyone says!"

Ludwig looked a bit taken aback, and I felt heart broken. Then another broad smile grew across his face, "Feliciano I feel the same way. I heard my grandpa talking, so I went to see what was going on. I saw you, and only you. I just couldn't take my eyes off of you! I'd been very lucky to be assigned you every day. I was also lucky not to die or go missing in war. All I could think about was you and wanting to come back to see you. All I could think about was that I was old enough to make my own decisions, and if I wanted to be with you, I could. If I wanted to run away, and so did you, I would! I'd loved you, and I still do. Because of you, I started thinking of myself, not just the community."

I smiled brightly at Ludwig. "Well~ if we both feel the same way~ maybe we could... kiss?"

Ludwig chuckled and cuffed my face in his hands. He planted a gentle kiss on my lips. The were so soft, so warm, so welcoming. I kissed back, deeply. Our kiss enhanced and I was lying on top of him. He had me in a tight embrace and he stared to deeply kiss me back. I pulled away for air before diving right back in, harder. I put out all of my feeling over the past few months into this one kiss. He did the same. We repeated this process until it was dark.

Ludwig lifted me up, and carried me inches from the ground back to my bed.

"Good night, Feliciano."

"Good night, Ludwig."

.~*~.

That night my mind was centered on that kiss. The heat of his lips on mine. The warm breeze on our skin. I wanted more. I was eager. I was impatient. I needed to give Ludwig time. I touched my lips where he had touched them, and fell asleep. This was the first time I had good sleep in a long time.

I was up before wake up call again. I got up with everyone else and went to the dining hall. Once we all sat down in our normal spots, I couldn't stop touching my lips.

"What happened? Did Ludwig kiss you?" Jack said laughing at his joke. Him and Kiku were talking about the two of us getting together for a while now... Guess it finally happened.

"Yes..." I reply quietly.

Jack's eyes widen, before he laughs a bit and rubs my back, "Looks like this place is getting to you, Feli..."

"I'm not kidding..."

Jack just sits there in disbelief before smiling and saying, "Good job, Feli!"

I smile a bit, and look up. Normally Ludwig would have come over by now. I looked over at Ludwig's force table. It's empty. Ludwig has gone to fight, and I didn't even get to say goodbye.


	5. Chapter 5

I herd the sirens as a lay awake thinking of Feliciano. I snap up out of bed and rush to position. I'd never gotten to say goodbye to Feliciano. That was all that was on my mind. I slipped on my boots and other materials. I filed out of the room behind my other comrades. When we got outside, the brisk cold hit me like a knife, but I kept moving. For Feliciano. I had to live for Feliciano.

Quiet surrounded my troops and I as we waited to be stationed. I was a marine, but I had to wait for the other troops to get sorted out first. "Ignore everything around you, and get to position!" my captain screamed. I ran to my position and grabbed my gun. I in took a sharp breath. For Feliciano. I thought again.

We marched into the field, where everyone instantly began the fight. I ran forward and shoot a few people using a technique that my grandpa taught me. I stood up, and my officer shouted, "Ludwig Beilschimdt!" I ran towards my officer. They never used our full names.

"What is it, sir?!" I asked when I got close enough to him.

"We need a new fighter pilot! One of our planes got shot from the sky! I know you've had work with planes, so I think it would be best for you to do it!"

I nodded as I made my way over to the other planes. I climbed into the fist one that I reached. This, one one hand, could be so much more dangerous. But, on the other hand, I could be so much safer now.

I climbed into the front seat, and started up the plane. I sighed. For Feliciano. The plane lifted into flight and into the gray sky. Once up so high, everyone was shooting at me. I had to barely dodge all of the shots. Yes, this was a lot more dangerous. I looked to the side to see one of my fellow soldiers fall from the sky and plummet down to the cold hard earth.

A plane started to advance on me. I hade to gain more altitude. Slowly, the plane started to travel higher, until the other plane stopped me. I looked through the glass. I didn't want to shoot anymore. My brother, Roderick, was sitting in the front seat. No one ever expected him to go to war. Roderick saw me too, and his eyes filled with tears. He pulled his plane away from mine, and went back down to the raging battle.

Something happened. My plane stopped moving. It quickly increased speed as it pelted towards the earth. It hit the ground. Miraculously, I was alive, but I couldn't move. My head was spinning a mile a minute. There was so much rubble on my body. It started to hurt so much, that if couldn't feel it. Heavy smoke started to dance throughout the plane. It was getting harder to breathe. I still couldn't move. "For Feliciano..." I said quietly before blacking out.

.~*~.

My eyes would not open. Who knows how long they were closed for? I tried to open my eyes many times before now, but it still didn't work. One last time... I thought preparing myself for the bright ER light.

My eyes opened. Though, I didn't see bright light. I saw the surroundings of a place that I missed so much. I was home. I smiled lightly before realizing that Feliciano was still at the military base. I cursed as I sat up. I hurt at first, but it felt good stretching out. I went to stand, and found that I had broken my leg, and it was now in a full body cast.

"Opa?!" I called from the bed. Though, my grandpa didn't answer the call. A slim man with shining pale skin, a awkward curl that stuck out to the left from a pallet of red-brown hair that showed golden, and beautiful caramel, honey amber eyes. "Feliciano?" I asked on seeing him.

Feliciano nodded and sat down on the edge of my bed, "Yes, it's me. You got badly injured at war, but most of that's healed now. Your grandpa wanted to come and watch you, but he had a duty. He knew how well I got along with you, so he sent me here to watch you. Your phone has been ringing a lot lately. I checked the caller ID, and it was from your brother, Roderick. You might want to call him back while I make dinner."

I nodded and grabbed my phone. "Thank you, Feliciano, for taking care of me." He smiled at me, and happily skipped off down the hall.

I called Roderick. "Hallo, Ludwig! Oh, geez, I'm sorry about a month ago! I've been trying to contact you since then, but you wouldn't pick up!"

"Hallo, Roderick. It's okay, don't worry about it. We were in war. You really only fight for your country. I was hardly ever even family to you..."

Roderick sighed, "Ludwig, you will always be my little brother, okay? I will always love you, and even if war makes us fight, I will fight next to you."

I smiled into the phone, "Thanks, Roderick," I said before hanging up.

Feliciano came into my room with a steaming hot plate of food. "Here, Ludwig. Be careful, it's hot!"

I smiled and thanked him as I took it. The two of us had another pleasant conversation as we ate. Then night came, and I todo him it was time for bed. Instead of going off to the guest room, he climbed into bed with me. I didn't complain or deject as he rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. The warmth comforted me as he and I fell asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning I woke up in Ludwig's arms. It had been hard on me to let go of my family and time to take care of Ludwig. Though, if it wasn't for him, I'd probably would have been dead by now. I felt his steady breathing on my chest. He was still sleeping. I slipped through his grasp and went to go make him some breakfast like I had back at home.

It took me a while to remember all that I had to do considering the fact that I was gone for a year or more now, and I had bad memory to start with. Memories of my family were coming back to me as I cooked. I always used to cook with Lovino when nonno was out. We'd laugh and be brothers until he got into nonno's alcohol supplies. After that, I was the only one laughing about how hilarious he looked while drunk. Once, he got so drunk, he actually sang every countries national anthem in alphabetical order.

I finally finished the breakfast, and the memories stopped, in which I was grateful for. I hurried back up the stairs concealing tears. I was feeling quite a bit of emotion, but held it back for Ludwig as I opened the bedroom door. I don't think he minded me sleeping with him the previous night, I mean, he didn't say anything about it. I held my breath as I opened the door, fear and pain concealed perfectly.

He was just waking up as I creaked open the door. His hair was messed up like that one windy day in our flower patch outside of his base. I smiled remembering that. It was so long ago. I'd only just left my family at that point. It was three days to be exact. I smiled as he yawned, "Morning, Ludwig! I made you breakfast! I don't know if you'll like it or not, it's something that I always had back in Italy. I really don't know if-," I worriedly blurbed to him until he chuckled.

"Feliciano, I'm sure it will be fine anyway that you make it. I loved what you cooked last night, so I don't see why'd there would be a difference from your cooking style," Ludwig said with his adorable little smile glowing up the room.

I brightly smiled back at him as I passed him the tray of food. In between bites, he asked, "Feliciano, where'd you learn to cook like this? It's really good and organized. All I can cook are potatoes and sausages."

"I don't believe that," I replied smiling at him brighter.

"Fine, I might also bake cake... and make homemade coffee..."

I gasped, "Really?! That's so cool, Luddy!"

"Luddy?" he asked, confused at the new nickname.

"Do you mind if I call you Luddy?" I asked, a bit embarrassed at my slip up.

"Of course not, Feliciano. You can call me Luddy, but I will always call you Feliciano," he said. His smile got a bit brighter.

"Do you do that around anyone else?" I asked.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean smile like that. I know you don't smile often, but do you smile like that for anyone else?" I explained.

"No, I don't," Ludwig said chuckling, his smile getting brighter so I could see all of his teeth. It looked wonderful. Once again, I was sent into a trance and couldn't stop staring at him. Everything about him was just perfect. His eyes that reminded me of home and hope. His hair was so blond and soft. Him himself was just so wonderful and kind. If anything happened to him, if anyone got in my way of loving him, they wouldn't last long. I was enhanced by his features and actions. How he watched me all of those perfect days at a place that was supposed to be hell. I couldn't thank him enough for being the one to keep me sane.

After a bit, I had to move. My legs were hurting. More to the point, I just couldn't 'look' at him anymore. I had to be with him. I leaned in and kissed him passionately. He kissed back. I placed my hands on his waist and kissed harder. He rapped his arms around my neck and did the same. If Lovino ever found out about this, he would saluter us both. I laughed lightly into the kiss at the thought of his face. Nonno would probably just cheer us on. I new I would see them again once Ludwig got better. I would love the day when I would see home again. They might think I'm dead, and I would surprise them so much. I would feel so loved like when I left. I would feel so wanted. I would love to be back home. To hear Lovino's cursing first thing in the morning, and nonno's happy singing late late at night.

I could imagine introducing them to Ludwig as well. Nonno would be so happy with me and Ludwig. He'd probably would get us a very special gift. Lovino would probably blow a fuse. The first time they'd meet, there would probably be a very serious fight with a clear winner of Ludwig. I was already getting exited about seeing my family, I had to keep my head in tact. I couldn't get too excited.


	7. Chapter 7

Ludwig was getting so much better. We would probably be able to go back home to Italy very soon. I had had a lot of fun in Berlin with Ludwig for the past year, but I was ready to be home. I was ready to be the happiest in the world. I started to cry. I couldn't take being away form them! I couldn't take being alone with just Ludwig for a year without seeing or even communicating with my family once. Most people would probably go insane if this ever happened to them. I cried harder as my memory journeyed onward. I didn't even realize that Ludwig was calling my name, comforting me gently.

I eventually heard him, but not after crying for a few hours of the day. I looked up at Ludwig and thanked him repeatedly. Not many people would have that much patience with me. I hugged him around the stomach tightly and cried into his chest. "I am a huge cry baby. I am a waste of time. I am a weakling. No one deserved to take care of me. I am too expensive. I am too useless to keep alive. No one would really even miss me if I left. Ludwig was only a nice guy. He was like this to everyone. But, he said he never smiled like that for anyone else... LIES! You are just trying to confuse yourself from what is fantasy and what is real.

I didn't deserve to be here. I didn't deserve to live. No one deserved to waste money on me. I am a waste of time and money. I don't even have a purpose. What is my purpose? Being an asshole? Yes, that sounds about right. It's like mosquitoes, the creature doesn't have a single purpose in life. I could kill myself tonight while Ludwig is sleeping..."

"Don't. I love you, and truly care about you," Ludwig whispered into my ear.

I gasped and paled. I had no idea that I was quietly breathing all of that under my breath. "Ludwig... don't listen to me. Go to who you truly wan to be with."

He kissed me forehead and stayed where he was. "I am with who I love." After a bit more of talking, he 'convinced' me that he cared, "You know, that was the cheesiest thing I ever said, but it was all true."

I laughed a bit and leaned into Ludwig's shoulder. It was now dark outside and close to ten. "Ludwig? Do you think that you will be better tomorrow?"

"I think I'm better tonight."

The brightest smile that I ever did came across my face, "Can we leave now?"

He smiles brightly like I did, "How would you feel if I said yes?"

"The happiest person in the world."

"Yes."

I jumped on top of him in a massive hug, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

* * *

_This was a short chapter, but the next one will be really long if I have the time to type it all up. It will probably be a bit until then though._


	8. Chapter 8

**... Well... I'm not dead... I've just had a lot to catch up on in school. Like A LOT. So, I'm writing this as an apology and this is the last chapter, but I've realized how bad some of the writing was in this after re-reading it. Hopefully this last chapter will be better... I'm sorry... ;-;**

**.~*~.**

The train ride home went on for hours. It's seemed like days. Most of it I spent on Ludwig's lap and staring out of the window at the sloping country side. I watched as the night rose into early morning. The pale peach sunlight seeped in through the train chart window. I smiled and kissed Ludwig's forehead. I was going back home. I'd see Lovi and nonnon (can't even remember my Italian... Oops...) again. I wiggled from excitement on Ludwig's lap. Anticipation rose in me as we pulled up to the station.

Ludwig lifted me off of his lap. My feet were set down on the floor of the train. Not even waiting for Ludwig, I ran out to the isle. He hurried after once I sprinted off. We didn't get a ride to go back to my house. We decided to walk to take in the beautiful Italian scenery. _I _decided to walk barefoot. The slightly dewed grass found its way in between my toes. I grinned as I moved my toes. It all felt so familiar. We walked all the way to my house, holding hands. It took a while, granted, but it was beautiful and familiar. With Ludwig as the centerpiece, I thought I'd never see something that beautiful again. Smiling, we kept walking until mid to late afternoon.

Eventually, my house came into view. The windows were dark, but everything felt so warm. Only a little changed. The wood looked a bit more rotted and the gardens flowers were dying. Excitement filled me. I let go of Ludwig's hand and ran up to the door. Throwing it open, I grinned wildly.

"Lovi! Nonnon! I'm back! I'm home!" I ran all the way around the house, back yard, up stairs, even at the neighbors house. I saw no one. My heart was sinking as I made my way back to my house. Going upstairs, I slowly opened my bedroom door. I fell to my knees, sobbing. Nonnon was lying face up on my bed. His eyes were wide open. Blood was seeping through his head on to the white sheets creating a mosaic of red. Is this what I get? Is this what I get for being gone too long? Even if I stayed, would this have happened to me too? Would I be dead? Where the hell even was Lovino? Did he just leave? That bastard... He should have stayed with nonno! He should have protected him! It's all the Nazis fault... They did this to nonno. They ruined my life. They destroyed my family. They destroyed every thing I had. Everything I've loved. Everything...

I made my way downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Ludwig came in and put his arm around my shoulders. Then I remembered; Ludwig was one of them too. I looked up at him, "Get off of me."

He looked down at me, confused, "What?"

"You heard me right. Get off of me."

"Why?"

"Because you're one of them. I want you out of my house and I never want to see your face again."

"One of what? Feliciano, you'll have to be more specific."

"JUST GET OUT OF MY HOUSE YOU SON OF A BITCH! I NEVER WANT TO LAY MY EYES ON YOU AGAIN! JUST LEAVE ME BE!"

Ludwig looked at me with his ice blue eyes, "Fine, Feliciano, but when you've realized you've made a mistake, I won't be coming back. If you ever what to see me again, you'll have to stop me before I leave that door. I just want you to know I love you before I do."

"I don't care, you son of a bitch. Just get out of my sight," I watched him leave. The minute he did, I regretted it. I watched as his shadow faded off into the darkness of the night.

True to his word... I never saw him again...

**.~*~.**

**Well, that was the special final update. Honestly, after you all read this, you might have wish I DIDNT update. Well, this may be all you're getting until June so, bye~ (maybe)**


End file.
